Shining
Shining is the 6th opening theme for the original Prince of Tennis. It was sung by Yuki Shirai. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= 追い風　もう止まらない スパークしはじめた情熱 胸を騒がすshining ごまかせない　越えたい　自分の地平線 まだその遥か向こう ホンモノのユメと　出逢えるはずさ ありふれた　マニュアルじゃないルール 組み立てながら それぞれの虹を描けblue sky　キャンバスに変えて 自由なonly style　弾けたい Let's get the seven lines 形式　こだわらないで 選んだ道をRound and Round & Run 奇跡　呼び起こそう 邪魔はいない 明日の自分の姿が　永遠のライバルだと ノートの隅に　残した言葉 はじめよう　広々とした大地　さまよいながら 誰でもない一番星　目指して　力まないままで 自由なonly stance　築きたい Let's get the shining stars 夕陽が街並みの間に沈んで行く あの空を越えよう 燃えあがる　夕陽の向こう側に　何があるかな 確かめたい ここには無いmy life 向かって行く きらめいた ココロをたたくリズム 追いかけながら めぐりあう時の中でmy groove 刻んで行くのさ 自由にblowing storm 起こすよ Let's get the heaven's light |-| Romaji= Oikaze mou tomaranai Spark shi-hajimeta jounetsu Mune wo sawagasu shining Gomakasenai Koetai jibun no chiheisen Mada sono haruka mukou Honmono no yume to deaeru hazu sa Arifureta manual janai rule kumitate nagara Sorezore no niji wo egake blue sky canvas ni kaete Jiyuu na only style hajiketai Let's get the seven lines Keishiki kodawaranai de Eranda michi wo round and round & round Kiseki yobiokosou Jama wa inai "Ashita no jibun no sugata ga eien no rival" dato note no sumi ni nokoshita kotoba Hajimeyou hirobiro to shita daichi samayoi nagara Dare demo nai ichiban boshi mezashite rikimanai mama de Jiyuu na only stance kizukitai Let's get the shining stars Yuuhi ga machi nami no aida ni shizundeiku Ano sora wo koeyou Moeagaru yuuhi no mukougawa ni nani ga aru ka na Tashikametai Koko ni wa nai my life Mukatteyuku Kirameita Kokoro wo tataku rhythm Oikake nagara Meguriau toki no naka de my groove Kizandeyuku no sa Jiyuu ni blowing storm Okosu yo Let's get the heaven's light |-| English= the tailwind won't stop now the passion which began to spark is stirring up my chest shining I can't fake it I want to cross my own horizon I should be able to encounter the true dream which is still beyond that distance while setting up rules that aren't in some commonplace manual draw your own rainbow turn the blue sky into a canvas I want to burst open my free only style Let's get the seven lines don't fuss over form Round and Round & Run the path you chose the miracle is about to awaken there are no hindrances "Your future image is your eternal rival" these words were left in the corner of a note let's begin, while wandering the spacious land no one in particular, still aiming at the first star of the evening without straining I want to build my free only stance Let's get the shining stars the setting sun sinks between the houses let's cross that sky I wonder if something exists on the other side of that fiery setting sun I want to ascertain it I'm heading toward my life that isn't here while chasing after the rhythm beating on a heart that shined I'm carving my groove inside a chance reunion I'll freely cause a blowing storm Let's get the heaven's light Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs